


Krush with Korg REBELLION

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Series: Korg's Pamphlets [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Ass-Kicking, Co-workers, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Could Be Canon, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Crafts, Crash & Burn, Cruelty, Dark Crack, Dead People, Drabble, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt, Epic Fail, Everyone Needs A Hug, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Families of Choice, Fear, Fear of Death, Fear of Discovery, Feelings, Feels, Flash Fic, Gen, Headcanon, Hope vs. Despair, Hubris, Hurt, Hurt Korg, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Art, Inspired by a Clip, Korg Needs A Hug, Korg angst, Korg vs. The Grandmaster, Leadership, Lectures, Minor Canonical Character(s), Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Nerdiness, Nervousness, No Plot/Plotless, No Porn, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, No Tentacle Sex, No Tentacles, Not A Fix-It, Obedience, Odd, One Shot, Organized Crime, Ouch, POV Korg, Pamphlets, Poor Korg, Pragmatic Idealism, Pre-Canon, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-War, Problems, Propaganda, Propositions, Protectiveness, Rating: PG13, Rebellion, Sakaar (Marvel), Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Social Issues, Social Justice, Threats of Violence, Vulnerability, WTF, cruel Grandmaster, nerd Korg, protective Korg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret





	Krush with Korg REBELLION

**TIRED OF KILLING YOUR FRIENDS?**   
  


**CONCERNED WITH THE HIGH DEATHRATES OF GLADIATORS??**

 

**REBEL WITH KORG**

 

THE DAY OF THE CHAMPIONS NEXT VICTORY AS CONFUSION SETS IN AND DEMANDS FOR LABOR WILL BE HIGH, ALL SLAVES AND SUPPORTERS _**STOP**_ YOUR WORK AND TAKE UP ARMS!!!

 

THERE IS ONLY ONE GRANDMASTER BUT THERE ARE THOUSANDS, POSSIBLY _MILLIONS_  OF US. 

PITTED AGAINST EACHOTHER WE ARE WEAK BUT TOGETHER WE ARE  **UNBREAKABLE.**

 

FOR MORE DETAILS TALK TO KORG, USUALLY AVAILABLE IN THE GLADIATORIAL BARRACKS.

 

SEE YOU THERE :)

 

**KRUSH WITH KORG**

 


End file.
